Final Episode For New Seasons
Chris: (off screen) Ah, nature in Wawanakwa. The birds are chirping, the squirrels are playing, and not a creature is unmerciful. (appears on camera) Until now. (blows on a Goldeen noisemaker)It's been a long twelve weeks and Total Drama Cartoon is nearing its end. After all the trouble they've seen and sorrows they handled, these two finalists have made their way to compete in one final challenge before I plan the next season, which will feature bigger challenges. We have Leshawna; bootylicious, uses defense as a strategy, and has eyes for Harold. Then we've got make Mac; has an imaginary friend, well known Pokemon trainer, and Blossom has eyes for him. All it took were thirty-five losers onto the Boat of Losers into the Hotel of Reject with lovebirds Geoff and Bridgette. In the end, one will be crowned the winner of TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. (AT THE MESS HALL) (Mac and Leshawna were eating Chef's breakfast tacos) Mac: Is this all Chef made us? Frankie: Yup, breakfast tacos. By the way, get rid of the tomatoes. Leshawna: Why the tomatoes? Frankie: You don't wanna know. CC: Kagome: I was to put the laxative in the garbage as Chris said, but I was in a rush and tripped and the laxative went into the tomatoes. Chris sent me to clean the washrooms for my mistake. Leshawna: (about to try the tomatoes) Frankie: Don't try them, if you know what's good for you. Pikachu: (gets out of Mac's Pokeball) Mac: Pikachu, this is the finals. Let us do our best. Pikachu: Pika pika. Leshawna: (pulls out her Pokeball and Gabite comes out) Gabite: Ga. Mac: (takes a bite then spits it out) I think that was an egg shell that went into my mouth. Leshawna: Well, J and her scoundrels have yet to be put to justice. Mac: It was very creepy that she almost succeeding in trying to kill us. Gabite: Chris: (comes in the mess hall) I see Pikachu and Gabite are out of their Pokeballs. Come with me into the meadow. (AT THE MEADOW) Chris: Now, we have the losers and guest stars and Courtney to pick who they want to win. Not to forget Mac's cousin and father. (Numbuh Four, Eva, Noah, Gwen(TD), Sue, Flapjack, Spyro, Todd, Randall, Cream, Zac, Gwen(B10AF), Kevin, Freddy, Fidget, Prof. Utonium, Karla, Ash, Basil, Toby, Harold, Owen, Mandy, Kari, Bubbie, Juniper, Ray Ray, Sam, Melia, Ninjetta, Courtney, Geoff, Dexter, Chomper, Skunk, Peck, Petrie, Ruby, Guido, Rouge, Ron, Kim Possible, DJ, Mr. Threehorn, Littlefoot, Eduardo, Wilt, Bendy, Cheese(Foster's), Ezekiel, Ben, Kevin, Wyatt, Jen, Nikki, Olivia, Double D, Dee Dee, Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, Izzy, Bridgette, Sonic, Vector, Cera, Stitch, Jack, Raven(TT), Buttercup, Blossom, Marie, Jonesy, Heather, Espio, Brock, Paul, Bloo, Amy, Ami, Yumi, Grim, Billy, Duncan, Ducky, Raven(mine), Starfire, Crash, Jinx, Jynx, Mr. Thicknose, Cody, Jude, Asoka, Jar Jar, Anakin, Obi Wan, Fillmore, Ingrid, Teã, Joey, Knuckles, Lindsay, Beth, Bubbles, Dawn, Kirsten, Kristen, Hyp, Chrissy, Mutt, Tyler, Numbuh Three, Goo, Eris, Punk Puppy3, Lois, Sora, Penelope, Amanda, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Shadow, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Courage, Lil' D, Kim, RoboBradley, Coco, and Mandy were shown walking to the peanut gallery) Chris: Where's Stewie? (AT HOTEL OF REJECTS) Stewie: (walks to dining room chair holding Rubert and sits on the chair and puts Rupert down) Just waiting for breakfast. Lois! Wait, she's not here. Geoff! Bridgette! I know how to get their attention. (goes to the refrigerator to grab a can) Hey lovebirds, I'm about to drink my first soda. (cracks it open) Better come stop me. (drinks it) Oh that must be the sugar. Oh God that's good. (drinks the rest of it to get a sugar rush) Rupert, suddenly I feel like I want to run. Chase me. (runs around from room to room for 14 seconds until the sugar rush wears off and stops running) Oh, now I'm sad. (AT WAWANAKWA) Whitney: (gets off the boat) Mac: It's cousin Whitney. Ducky: I definitely see it. Yup, yup, yup. Courtney: Duncan gets annoyed with that no, no, no and yup, yup, yup. You make me NUTS, NUTS, NUTS! Whitney: There's someone else on the boat. Volkner: (gets on the boat with his Raichu) Mac: DAD! (runs to him with his Pikachu) DJ: Volkner is Mac's papa? Cream: Ah, reunions make me wanna cry. Kari: (cries) Give me a tissue. Eduardo: Si. (gives Kari a tissue) Kari: (blows her nose on the tissue) This makes me so happy. (stops crying) But I'm still rooting for Leshawna. (sits in the Leshawna peanut gallery with Harold, Eduardo, Cody, Cream, Trent, Brock, Ezekiel, Randall, Zac, Starfire, Courage, Eva, Bubbie, Goo, and Gwen(TD)) Your reunion doesn't cut it. Volkner: Don't worry. (he and Whitney sits in the Mac peanut gallery with Ami, Amy, Sonic, Geoff, Fidget, Beth, Lindsay, Ben, Raven(mine), Sue, Numbuh Four, Noah, Flapjack, Spyro, Todd, Gwen(B10AF), Kevin, Freddy, Prof. Utonium, Karla, Ash, Basil, Toby, Harold, Owen, Mandy, Juniper, Ray Ray, Sam, Melia, Ninjetta, Courtney, Dexter, Chomper, Skunk, Peck, Petrie, Ruby, Guido, Rouge, Ron, Kim Possible, DJ, Mr. Threehorn, Littlefoot, Wilt, Bendy, Cheese(Foster's), Kevin, Wyatt, Jen, Nikki, Olivia, Double D, Dee Dee, Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, Izzy, Bridgette, Vector, Cera, Stitch, Jack, Raven(TT), Buttercup, Blossom, Marie, Jonesy, Heather, Espio, Paul, Bloo, Yumi, Grim, Billy, Duncan, Ducky, Crash, Jinx, Jynx, Mr. Thicknose, Cody, Jude, Asoka, Jar Jar, Anakin, Obi Wan, Fillmore, Ingrid, Teã, Joey, Knuckles, Bubbles, Dawn, Kirsten, Kristen, Hyp, Chrissy, Mutt, Tyler, Numbuh Three, Eris, Punk Puppy3, Lois, Sora, Penelope, Amanda, Katie, Sadie, Shadow, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Lil' D, Kim, RoboBradley, Coco, and Mandy) My son will make some sparks fly. Heather: True, and Gabite should feel depressed with his trainer. A.K.A, the big butted loud mouth mall shopping home girl. Leshawna: I'll deal with you later. Chris: Let me explain the whole challenge before you get started, first, you have to clean the washrooms. (a bear and a sasquatch get in two different bathrooms respectfully and gas and stinkiness is filled inside it as they get out) Chris: This could get you a couple of baths. Next you have climb upon the totem poles and retrieve the flag. Followed by the maneuvering of the oil slick, then it's off to the grassy maze, along with escaping the dark woods, shooting a basketball from a far distance, and getting back here. Sam: Hey, do us a favor and get me a smoothie. CC: Mac: And how would this reflect Sam's problem? Well for starters, she's bossy. Coco: Cocococococo? (Why do you need a smoothie?) Sam: There wasn't any before we left. Peck: Then make some. Sam: Too much work. Plus it's a waste of time. Eva: (stares at the others) I don't cheer. Goo: (talking about Izzy) She could get super speed and use it to grab Mac and complete the goals in thirty seconds. Izzy: THAT'S A LIE! Great idea though. BUT STILL A LIE! Chris: Izzy's right. (AT THE HOTEL) Stewie: (checks his camera) When I post a picture of Heather and her unmentionables, she never the light of day…………….. (gets out the picture from the camera but the camera doesn't show what it looks like and Stewie becomes scared) AH! OH MY GOD! (drops the picture as he goes to get the gun and shoots at the picture multiple times destroying it and he drops the gun still shaking in fear) You can't hurt anyone anymore. (AT WAWANAKWA) CC: Leshawna: Stewie will miss out on this. Chris: And go. (Leshawna and Mac run into respective stalls and start feeling like they are about to throw up) Mac: (from inside the stall) I don't feel so good. Leshawna: (opens the stall briefly) Smells like celery casserole. (closes it again) Flapjack: (gets off the Mac bleachers and moves to the Leshawna bleachers) Izzy: what's he doing? Flapjack: No, this doesn't feel right. (gets off the Leshawna bleachers and is about resit on the Mac bleachers) Wait, I change my mind. Bubbie: Baby, why are you change seats? Flapjack: Well, I want both of them to win, but we can only get one winner. They could've just split the prize. Harold: That's if Leshawna wins. Jinx: Probabilities are very low. Look at how many of us are on his side. Ash: There's no surprise that Brock wants Leshawna to win. Harold: (looks angerly at Brock) (AT THE HOTEL) Stewie: (tries to pick out which movie he wants to see) How many of these weird titles does it for me to get bored? So far it's gone to twelve. (picks up DVD) Boring. (picks up DVD) Boring. (AT WAWANAKWA) Leshawna: (gets out of the stall and gives the rope to Gabite but not before Sasquatchanakwa coming back to the stall for a second round) Chris: Uh oh, looks like Bigfoot's not done yet. (Sasquatchanakwa gets in the stall and the smell comes back as he gets out) And neither shall be Leshawna. (grabs her rag as Chris gets back the rope) Mac: (runs with his Pikachu out of the stall) Leshawna: And I was just about to redo. (holds her mouth closed and goes back into the stall) Mac: Great work. (returns Pikachu into his Pokeball and sends out Chingling out of hers) Sorry about this. (grabs onto Chingling's tassels around the pole and starts climbing) Harold: (gets up) Chris: Whoa, you're supposed to be spectating. No one's allowed to help, although you can use lure items in the final stretch. CC: Harold: Advice for help, but no takers. This could take hours. Leshawna: (finally gets out of the bathroom and grabs the rope from Chris and gives it to Gabite as Mac is halfway) Gabite: Gabite: (wraps the rope around his waist) Trent: Hurry Leshawna. You should've done this nine minutes ago. CC: Gwen(TD): That's one of the many reasons I love Trent. Gotta love his granddaddy and those broken trains. (SECRETLY WATCHING FROM THE CABINS WHERE NO ONE IS NOTICING THEM) Jessie: So the daddy's the gym leader. But I prefer catching that Gabite. Toby: (feels something in his nose and growls and follows the scent) Noah: I'll go see what Toby's up to. (runs after Toby) Beth: Who do think will go up on top Basil? Basil: Well I don't know. I'm not that kind of detective. Raven(mine): (gets a vision of Team Rocket blasting off once the vision stops she just smiles) Mac: (grabs the flag and safely jumps off the pole and returns Chingling) Nice job out there. Heather: Agreed, but Leshawna is getting ahead! CC: Mac: Heather is very mean and what she said made my head hurt, but I can't afford to lose. Mac: (runs to catch up to Leshawna in the oil slick and they look at each other) So, how do we get across? Chris: This could take a while. Courtney: Just run in it. No oil could even harm you. You can just clean off later! (grunts) CC: Lindsay: I don't think they're listening to a word Courtney's saying. No one thinks she's that nice. Neither do I. Leshawna: (lights a match and throws it into the oil thinking the oil could be destroyed but the oil is burning creating fire) My bad. CC: Chris: At least we got more drama. Mac: (looks up) That vine. If we can reach it, we'll be able to swing over the fire. Flapjack: (runs to and fro between bleachers) Eva: Make a decision Flapjack. (OUTSIDE THE CABINS) (Toby and Noah spot Team Rocket) Noah: You. (Team Rocket gets startled) Noah: Can I have a reason to out of this? Even so, you'll never get away with it. James: Well Know-It-All twerp, we happen to be called Team Rocket and we are taking over this show. Noah: Sounds like you've gotten over your heads this time. Jessie: That's very hurtful. (throws Pokeball) Seviper, Poison Tail. (the Pokeball opens sending out Seviper) Seviper: Seviper. (uses Poison Tail) Noah: (jumps over Seviper's tail) Careful, I'm the best jumper. Jessie: (with her tongue out) Well maybe you should of stayed at school, because the finalists' Pokemon will be stolen and there's nothing you can do about it. Meowth: Jess, that dog is giving me problems. Jessie: Then we'll teach that mutt a lesson. Noah: Easy now. I don't want to play dirty on you. But I will if I must. And I will (throws a toy similar to a Bob-Omb at Team Rocket making the similar Bob-Omb noise once it is thrown and it explodes giving them a blast off) Jessie/James/Meowth: We're blasting off again! (disappear into the distance making a star form) Noah: Let's go. (with Toby heading back to the bleachers) (Leshawna, her Gabite, and Mac are swinging on the vine and jumping after they were away from the fire and run towards the maze) Chris: It's still anyone's game. (AT THE HOTEL) Stewie: (gets a glass of iodine) Wait, this isn't orange juice. (puts the iodine away, checks his watch and feels delighted) Oh, lunch break. (AT WAWANAKWA) Leshawna: Dead end. That's the third one today. (turns back) Mac: (sees a way out and runs out of the maze) Yes. (heads for the dark woods as Leshawna is catching up) CC: Leshawna: I feel like Vonti Mcrae. Mac: (enter the dark woods and get his pants stuck on a tree part that looks like hands) Somebody call an intern. I'm stuck. Leshawna: (runs past Mac) Mac: Oh, your kidding. Staraptor, (throws Pokeball) Aerial Ace. CC:Mac: I'm feel like Raegan Phillips. (the Pokeball opens and Staraptor comes out) Staraptor: (uses Aerial Ace to get Mac unstuck) Mac: Thanks, return. (returns Staraptor) Gwen(TD): Are my Pokeballs empty or not? Dawn: Mom gave these Pokemon to you. Gwen(TD): Why am I having a conversation with someone who's not rooting for me? But thanks Dawn. Volkner: That would be Interesting to see what you have. Chomper: Show us Gwen. Gwen(TD): Not now, I'm sorry. Whitney: Let's hope their okay. Ben: I bet they are at the basketball court. Dawn: (goes to the kitchen) Izzy: What's she doing? Mac: (shoots basketball and misses) Leshawna: (does the same as Mac) CC: Leshawna: Too bad I can't use my signature move. (Mac and Leshawna both make it) Leshawna: (sends out Skarmory and gets on) Mac: (sends out Camerupt and gets on) Volkner: (looks through his binoculars) Oh no, my son's behind. Fidget: That can't be good. (AT THE HOTEL) Stewie: (watching it from the TV) They did the season's end without me. Well I won't give up without a fight. I shall go too. (gets out his teleported and gets teleported near the peanut gallery) (AT WAWANAKWA) Stewie: (reaches his destination) Lois: Stewie, where were you? Volkner: Now's not the time for questions, Leshawna is almost at the finish line. Dawn: (holds a basket of Poffins) This took me a while. The winning Pokemon will…………… Camerupt: (runs towards the Dawn for the Poffins at a fast speed which knocks out Leshawna and Skarmory onto the ground) Mac: Sorry. Camerupt: (crosses the finish line and knocks Dawn high into the sky making her let go of the Poffin basket which was also flinged with the Poffins falling out and Mac was flown forward on the ground making a thud noise and Fidget, Ingrid, Lindsay, Duncan, Freddy, and Guido had their hands out to catch Dawn and Camerupt ate all the Poffins and the Poffin basket landed on Beth's lap) Chris: MAC IS OUR WINNER! Mac: (gets up) I won. I can't believe. My second chance wasn't a fluke after all. LOOK OUT WORLD, THIS BOY CAME OUT A CHAMPION! Owen: (goes up to Mac and hugs him) Blossom: (comes up to Mac and gives a kiss on the check) You're the cutest winner I ever met. CC: Blossom: It's true, I have feelings for Mac. That's why no one was to read my diary. Guess secret's out. Mandy: (unemotional) Yeah, woo hoo. Justin: That didn't sound like you were enjoying this. Mandy: I was supposed to win. Grim: Child, you lost. That's all it has been. Leshawna: (looks sadly at Gabite as she returns Skarmory) Guess that's that. Mac won. Harold: (crying and had his knees down as if he were begging) Oh, I'm sorry. That Poffin winner thing was my idea. I didn't Camerupt will do such a thing. Will you forgive me? Leshawna: (hugs Gabite and Harold) Come here sugar baby, Leshawna's got a whole lot of lovin'. Ezekiel: I want Cream to sit next to me at the ceremony. Zac: Too late, she likes me. Ezekiel: Oh, yadda, yadda, yadda, you didn't know she was in love with you from the start. Randall: Hey, monsters should be given a chance. Dating takes hard work. Zac: You're a formal villain. That's low! Ezekiel: Hey, I was the first to announce it on national television. Zac: She could be of use of saving the Cryptids. Kari: Who do pick? Cream: Zac. Zac: (he, Randall, and Ezekiel fight each other) Kari: Hey, Zac, she picked you. Zac: (still fighting) Volkner: That could take a while. Mac; Dad. (hugs him) Thanks for coming. (NIGHTTIME AT THE BONFIRE) Chris: Alright now. After ninety-four days of drama, I'd like to announce the winner. Mac! Mac: (grabs the case and does a pose) All right. I won $100,000. Pikachu: Pi Pikachu. Heather: Still upset you lost? Leshawna: No way. I'm just glad I beat Mandy. (TWO WEEKS LATER, AT THE AFTER PARTY) Owen: Wicked party. Izzy: Check this. (does a handstand and jumps with an unsuccessful attempt) Beth: (texts to her friends) I'm glad that Mac threw a party at his favorite restraunt. Fidget: (cuts up his apples) Billy: (sniffs at the pie) Pie! Prof. Utonium: Billy, pie's not too healthy, so be careful. Cera: (walks away from Billy after that statement) Punk Puppy3: I want new season. Mac: Huh? Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction